Beginning Again
by SilverFoxFiles
Summary: With everything on the line, both Mac and Shannon take a stand for Jethro, with disastrous result. CSINY/NCIS crossover. Choose Your Own Adventure in the Firestorm Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Title: Beginning Again (1/??)

Author:Bree/Ange (Silver Fox Files)

Fandom:NCIS/CSI:New York

Category:Slash (implied)

Pairing: Jethro Gibbs/Mac Taylor

Rating:FRT

Spoilers:None--AU

Summary: With everything on the line, both Mac and Shannon take a stand for Jethro, with disastrous result. CSINY/NCIS crossover. Choose Your Own Adventure in the Firestorm Universe.

Feedback: Any way you want to send it :)

Author Notes: Firestorm Universe. New branch of the Firestorm tree! We decided to do a 'choose your own adventure' type of storyline following New Year, New Promise. At the end of that story, Mac had left Jethro, believing he was planning to marry Shannon and hadn't been honest. We figured that there were three options.

Option A) Mac left for good, permanently.

Option B) Mac and Jethro broke up, at least temporarily.

Option C) Mac and Jethro's relationship survived.

This story takes Option C and goes with it. Option B is examined in Bittersweet Symphony. Option A's story is still being written but we'll see if we can't post something sooner rather than later, since it is already of epic length.

As always, we hope you enjoy our universe!

Thanks for reading :)

If you haven't read the previous stories in this series, here is what you need to know.

Mac and Jethro were injured together in the Beirut bombings in 1983. In the wake of the bombings, they became lovers. Mac's family knows and is very supportive of their relationship. Jethro's family is gone, but he watches after Shannon Kendall, his former next-door neighbor, who is only seventeen and is being supported by Jethro. On New Year's Eve, Jethro introduced Mac to Shannon. Shannon said some things that made Mac believe that she and Jethro were getting married soon, even though Jethro had just committed to Mac. Mac slipped away while Jethro and Shan were talking and went to his quarters, where he found a letter detailing his medical discharge from the marines.

Feeling completely lost and alone, Mac went to a hotel and started drinking, calling his parents and frightening the life out of them with his depression. They promised to come to him from their home in Chicago, but Mac was planning to leave everyone, the threat of self-inflicted harm a very strong possibility. Jethro and Shannon, not understanding why Mac left, have been out looking for him as well.

Chapter One

Mac felt like a complete coward, but he left his discharge papers on the hotel room bed with a note telling his folks he'd be in touch, to use the hotel room. He had to get away from all of it. He was just glad he'd done it before they arrived. It had been five hours since he'd spoken to them and they could arrive at any time, if they'd gotten a flight out.

He'd just put his bag in the car when someone screeched up beside him and a redhead jumped out. "Mac! We were worried. Why did you leave? I didn't burn the milk until after you left." She extended her hand to his chest, brushing over the fabric there. "I'm so so sorry I hurt you. Are you mad?"

Mac watched Jethro get out of the car and the fire in his eyes. Good. He knew what it was like to have his heart ripped out too. "No, Shannon. I'm not angry with you." He managed a brittle smile to Jethro. "So, you guys are getting married on Valentine's Day, huh? That the case, Jethro?"

His lover had one chance to get it right.

"I never agreed to that. Shannon has plans, doesn't mean I'm going along with them Mac." In trying not to hurt Shannon, he'd apparently hurt Mac badly. "You took off before I could try and make this right. I don't want to hurt you or her Mac. Can't you give me a chance here? I need to do this right, and I've managed to fuck it up."

"You…didn't?" Shannon asked, turning to look at Jethro. "We're in love, we have to get married. Jethro…"

Mac looked at the young woman for a long moment. "Sweetheart, Jet and I have some talking to do. Can you hang out in my hotel room while we get all of this sorted out?

Shannon looked from Mac to Jethro, knowing there was a bunch of stuff out there that she didn't understand but it was cold and her coat wasn't very thick. "O..okay."

She walked to the hotel room with the opened door and switched the Tv on before hiopping onto the bed. She'd watch some television while the boys did their boy stuff.

When she was gone, Mac leaned against his car. "You have a chance, but before you say another word, I'm giving you fair warning. Not in a good place right now, Gibbs. They kicked me out, effective tomorrow. No chance of appeal. Will gladly leave everything. Well on my way to getting blitzed. You got your chance. So talk."

"Put the bottle down. Last thing you need is to be drinking on all the medication you're on." Never would Jet have dreamed that Mac would get a medical discharge. There had to be some way to fix him, something that they could do to make it better. "You're not leaving everything. Maybe it's time for me to step up to the plate here. You need some help, I can give it to you. I've got time off left, need to let my arm heal. We'll get a place, I'll take care of you. I make enough for something small if you don't mind eating Spaghetti-O's for a while. You heal and figure out what you're going to do next, I'll stick in the corps until you're established doing something else. Might have to take a couple of deployments, but I'll be around most of the time. We could really have something here, I meant it when I said I was ready to be a lifer Mac. Not changing my mind now, because you're hurt. I just have to break it to Shan. 'Cause I've always taken care of her."

"Mom and Dad are coming here. They can take care of me. I'm not your responsibility." But God he wanted to let Jet take the lead and take control. He wanted to let someone else be the strong one. He stared at Jethro for a few minutes and then something hit him. For the first time in this mess, the bombing, the cowardice, the works, he was being given the choice to take life by the balls and make his own future.

"You'd want to do that?" Mac asked in a teary voice.

Jet just nodded and Mac handed him the bottle. "I…concede. You wanna take care of me, then…I'm yours."

Letting go of his own iron control was like a band breaking inside him and he could breathe again. He sagged against the car, starting to cry hard, reaching his hand out to Jet. "Don't leave me. You're all I have left."

Taking Mac's hand and giving him a gentle tug so he was now in his arms, Jet tried to comfort his lover. "I'm not leaving, wouldn't have tracked you down if I was would I have? I brought Shannon, which might not have been the best idea. But now that I know you aren't running, I have to talk to her. I can take care of her without marrying her. She just needs to know that know."

Mac tipped his head back, not ashamed of his tears. "Before…you say yes, I have to clear the air. That day…I ran. I let my guys…Jet…I abandoned them. I'm a fucking coward, beautiful boy. You have to know that before we go on from here…"

Jet just kept looking at him, so Mac plunged onward. "Want me to come in or stay here when you talk with her. Or…are you not doing it tonight?"

"That's not why I'm staring at you. I have never once since I met you considered you a coward Mac. Ever consider that when you ran, it was a natural defense? The men who died, the would have run too given a chance. They weren't given that chance but you were. Can't feel guilty for that. I don't feel bad that you survived, and you shouldn't either. The men who died are heroes. The ones who somehow managed to survive are heroes too. Shouldn't be beating yourself up about this, you're here and we're going to have a long life together. There's a reason you survived, and it was to be here with me."

"Semper fi?" Mac said softly. "Maybe I can see me like you see me, but right now I feel like a coward who got kicked out for all the right reasons." He brushed a hand over Jet's face. "Lemme get this clear in my head okay? You're giving me forever if I want to take it and letting me be the scared little boy who needs to heal?"

Jet nodded.

"And you forgive me for living when I should have died?"

Another nod.

"And you…love me?"

"If you've got to ask, I really need to work on the way I communicate. Love you so much, baby, it's hard to think when you're around. You have made the worst thing to ever happen to me bearable because you've been there to hold my hand. Let me try to do the same with you now. Won't ever be able to make it right, but I can make it better for you."

"I'm a bit buzzed and have had a hell of a day, beautiful boy. Give me a break if my thought processes aren't so clear right now." Mac let out a shuddery sigh. "Just like that you've taken all the turmoil inside and tore it away. I actually feel a little bit of peace right now. And a hell of a lot of hope."

"Then I'm doing my job. Just stay calm and let me handle things inside. Once I make this better, it will make you feel better. We'll start working on your mental as well as your physical health as soon as I deal with Shannon."

"Deal." Mac said quietly. "I'm here, for what it's worth."

Jethro knew he needed to deal with Shannon, the sooner the better. "I should do this myself. You trust me to go in there on my own? You can come, but I don't want you to feel like you have to. It might get ugly in there, and you don't need to subject yourself to that."

"I trust you. If it gets too cold, I'll put the engine on. But I won't leave. I promise." The bite of the cold was making him feel alive and that gave him a strange sense of hope. "Go, sweet boy. I'll be okay as long as I know you're coming back to me."

"You better not. I'll track you down." Jet kissed Mac on the cheek, knowing he was taking a risk to do even that. "Stay here, shouldn't take too long."

"Good luck, sweet boy. I'm here."

Shannon looked up as the door opened. She'd taken off her coat and the dress and had organized herself on the bed in her sexiest position. "Happy New Year, soldier. Is your friend all okay now? How about we make fireworks of our own?"

"Shannon, put your clothes back on sweetheart." This was going to be difficult, but he had to put an end to this now, before it got worse. "We really need to talk. I should have said something before but I was trying hard not to hurt your feelings. But I can't see any way around it. I can't marry you sweetheart, can't continue to have a relationship like this. I've met someone else, and I'm in love."

"Why…not? Why not?" Shannon grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "You love me, Jethro. You took me away from all that. You didn't say no when we were talkin' earlier. Who is she? What's she got that I don't. I'm even a redhead." She reached out for him. "You take care of me. That's the way it's supposed to be, me and my soldier. Not some hussy and my soldier. You can be makin' love to her but just come home to me. Like my daddy and mama, we can have an arrangment. Just don't leave me alone, Jethro."

"Shan, I do love you. And I'll always take care of you. Didn't take you away from all that just to turn you loose on the world." He had to stay strong, make sure that Shannon knew he'd always be there for her, but just not in that way. "I want to make sure that everything is going to happen for you that should. You've got so much life to live sweetheart. School and traveling and meeting a man who loves you more than anything else in the world. That isn't me. I couldn't love you the way you deserve. You're a little sister almost, someone who I'm always going to adore, and who's boyfriends I'm going to threaten. But I can't marry you and play along. Not even to make you happy."

"But you don't have sex with your sister and we had sex a lot." She bit her lip. He couldn't do this to her. "Who is the hussy? I wanna know so I can claw her eyes out, Jethro. How dare she make a move on my man! You're mine and everyone knows it. You been mine for years now."

"We did, and it was always good. Maybe neither of us looked past that to see that we weren't right for one another." Jet wouldn't tell her about Mac, not now. She was upset and would only act out. And Mac wasn't in any condition to try and protect himself. "Who isn't the problem Shan, and you know it. I will always love you and take care of you. Just because I'm not having sex with you won't change that. I want you to be the strongest, best Shannon you can be, and you won't do that if I marry you. It's not fair to you for me to do that, and let you be the little housewife our mothers were."

"Who is the problem 'cause I'd have you if not for that hussy!" She was getting very angry, furious even. "I wanna know who she is. Is it someone back home. I shoulda known you going home wasn't any good. Was it Cindy or Winnie? Cause I'll claw their eyes out! And what about what I want. I wanna be a housewife and a soldier's wife. I want that!"

"It's not someone from home. I wouldn't do that to you. Shan, it doesn't really matter who it is. They know about you and really want to get to know you. I was very up front about our relationship. You're my girl, but I can't be with you the way you want me to be."

"It does to me," Shannon said tearfully.

Keith and their neighbor had called in some favors and they had secured seats on the first flight out. He and Emily had been white knuckled all the way to Washington, through the car rental lines and driving toward Quantico, where their son was. They pulled into the parking lot and Emily let out a relieved sob. Mac was sitting on the hood of his car, looking as despondent as they had ever seen him, but nonetheless still alive. They could heal him. That opportunity hadn't been taken from them.

Keith nodded to Emily, motioning that she should go talk to him while he stayed in the car. "He needs his mother, darling. Go to him." When she hesitated, he hugged her tight. "Go on, darling. I don't want you to see me cry."

"I'll wave you over, when we're ready."

Keith nodded, silent tears of relief falling.

Emily got out of the car, and walked slowly towards her son, as if she were walking up to a wounded animal she didn't want to spook. "Mackai, what are you doing out here in the parking lot? I told you we were coming, but I didn't expect a welcoming party."

"Mom," he whispered, gesturing her closer, hugging her fiercely and resting his head on her shoulder, like he'd done when he was a young boy. "I was thinking about leaving, but Jethro and Shannon showed up. They're in my room, talking. He…he wants me, Mom. I might…make it. Where's Dad. Why isn't Dad here too? I need you both… I have no strength left, no will to fight any more."

"Of course he wants you. How could you doubt that, my darling boy?" Emily held her son close, paying attention so not to damage his chest. "You two are in love, and not even a high school sweetheart can change that. That you thought he'd let you walk away is what amazes me. Your father is in the car, didn't want you to see him getting all emotional. Sent the strong one in the relationship to feel things out, then he'll come strutting in like he had control of the situation from the beginning. We'll let him believe it, because it's what we do. He'll think he had us fooled the whole time."

"Because…" Mac began. "Because I'm a coward, nobody a real soldier would want to be with. They were talking about a wedding date. He just laid on me that he's been involved with this kid for a while now, and she's barely seventeen and yeah they have sex and yeah he supports her financially on the pittance he makes, and yeah she has expectations but its okay, this time he'll sleep on the couch. And he was talking about them like a unit and me as the outsider. And then, they started talking about wedding dates. It was all just a lot…too much."

He looked at his mother, really looked at her, let her see all the pain he'd been carrying around. "I'm sick of pretending. I'm tired. I can't do it any more. I can't act." He took a deep breath.

"Mom, when the shrapnel tore into me it was bad. They told me that it was probably career ending." He swallowed back stomach acid. "No. No more lying. They told me it'd be a miracle if I lived and that I'll need a couple more surgeries, especially if any of it shifts. Or if it goes south, I could drop dead. I've been playing this denial game. Been taking what I could in a last ditch effort to live. And look at me, I fell in love. And…he loves me back. And..God, Mom. Could I really have a future when for the last three months I've been saying a silent goodbye to everything, just in case?"

Emily had thought the bombing itself was horrible but this was a new type of horror altogether."We aren't going to let you say goodbye Mackai. Why didn't you tell your dad and I this? You could have dropped dead at the dinner table and we wouldn't have even known it was a possibility." Someday she and her child were going to have to talk about his sense of honor over riding his sense of self-preservation. "You and I are going to find the very best doctor that money has to buy. We're going to get a second opinion and we're going to get you taken care of. I don't care how many surgeries it takes, I'm not going to lose you three months or three years from now because of shifting metal. You are too important to me to just give up on. Do you understand me?"

Mac refused to stop looking into his mother's eyes. This was his penance."I didn't tell you because I'm selfish. I wanted to claim the time with you and Dad without doctors and arrangements and what ifs. In case it was all I had left. Jet didn't know either. I was hiding it from all of you."

Mac nodded at his mother's pronouncement. He'd known that would happen and in a strange way the burden was off his shoulders now. "I understand, Mom. And I'm sorry for laying this out on you like this. I should have gone to Dad instead." He looked over at the car. "He's gone. Shit…I mean…" he sighed. "Jethro's gone to talk to Shannon. I'm not sure having Dad there is the best thing for either Jet or Shannon."

Emily followed her son's gaze, sighing."You still should have told us. I would have tried to respect your wishes, and wouldn't have bothered you too much about it. But we can't help you if you won't let us, Mackai. I understand you not wanting to tell me, but yes, you should have gone to your father." Now that Emily knew, she was already trying to figure out where to start in getting her son taken care of. "Your father can handle himself. He's good with teenagers, which you've said Shannon is. He'll be able to handle it I'm sure. Don't worry so much, it's not good for you."

"Oh, come on, Mom. You and I both know you would have been consumed by it. And add Jet and Dad in and we would have all been in turmoil. It was important to me that things went as they did, so if I dropped, Jet would have a family. It relieved me so much when you and Dad accepted him. I knew if I had to go, I wasn't leaving any of you alone."

He pulled back, subtly shifting the balance of power back to him comforting his mother. "You try not to worry too much either, Mom, okay? I know I've given you a lot of reasons to do so, but it relieves me if we're both hanging in okay."

"I worry, even without knowing how badly injured you were. I'm a mother, it's a given. But not telling me, was wrong, Mackai. Do you know how I would have felt if something had happened to you, and I could have done something to prevent it? I love Jethro, and will love him because he's the man you brought home as your partner. But I want my child to be there with him. I appreciate you wanting us to be there for him and the other way around, but I expect you to be with him do you understand me darling?"

Mac nodded. "Wrong or not, it was what I did. I hope you can forgive me for being too damn noble." He sighed now, thinking back to Shannon, "She's so damn young, Mom. Not just chronologically, but mentally. She's a kid. That bothered me the most, that he was with a child and he didn't see the harm in it"

"I'm not saying its right or wrong. I don't know Shannon, but I do know Jethro. He seems to be an honorable young man. I'm sure he wouldn't take advantage of a young woman. I'm also sure that if he's chosen you, that aspect of their relationship will be ending. But you're going to have to learn to live with the fact that Jethro will always take care of her. You wouldn't respect him if he just walked away from her."

Mac shook his head, sighing. "I'm not asking that of him. She's just young, Mom. So young. It bothers me. Disturbs me a lot, even if you don't think the reasons are sound or rational."

"I can see that, Mackai. And I won't tell you it's wrong to feel that way. But you'll have to discuss it with Jethro. I can't make you feel better about it and only you can decide if you can live with what happened in the past."

"How would you feel, Mom, if I was sleeping with a girl who should still be in high school. Someone who was pretty young mentally. Giggling,giddy. " Mac shook his head. "You may not understand, but I know how I feel."

"Do you remember how old you are, darling? Not so far out of your teen years. It's not right, but it's not as if Jethro is your father's age." Her boys should still be young and enjoying their time not prematurely old because of the bombing. "I wouldn't object to you bringing home a younger woman, if that was what you decided to do. It may seem a lifetime right now, but a few years. I was married when I wasn't much older than Shannon is now. And your father is a few years older than I am."

"Today? A thousand years old." He sighed, shaking his head. They were on a completely different page. Maybe if his mother got to meet the kid, she'd understand. "You know the only one I ever want to bring home, and he's an old soul, and not a woman."

Emily wished she could get through that hard head of Mac's."You've both seen things you shouldn't have. I can't change that for you darling, but we're going to have to work on this some. My son shouldn't be feeling the same age I do. You're barely old enough to be considered a man, and yet you have seen things that even men your father's age haven't seen." How could she make her son better, when she didn't even understand what was going on in his head? "You know that isn't what I meant by that Mackai. I don't care that you're in love with Jethro any more today than I did when you left Chicago. Doesn't change how I look at you."

"I signed on to serve, Mom. Not to be hurt and then discarded like a piece of trash. Not to…to run. To choose life over honor, to not have to hold my brothers while they bled out. How can I not feel old after that? Lot of guys my age are looking for jobs. Partying, drinking, barely graduating college. I lived a lifetime over there. Sentry duty…you see a lot at the gates."

Mac sighed. "I know you don't look at me any differently. That wasn't what I meant. God…Mom. When did talking to each other get to be so hard? Part of me wishes I was that kid, Mom. The one who could just lie in your arms and feel safe. Even….don't tell him this…but even Jet doesn't make me feel safe a lot of times. I don't seem to be able to make myself understood…lost the ability to find words or something.

"I'm understanding you, at least I think I am. I just don't want to upset you any more than you already are. Although I suppose that the amount you've had to drink tonight could have something to do with it. I can only try to make you feel better, and with time I have to believe that you will feel like that. You've lived through major trauma, and you need to get to a point where it isn't so fresh. Some day, this won't haunt you. You'll see, trust your mother."

"Alcohol numbs me, Mom. Makes the pain bearable. Inside and out. I hope it won't haunt me but this is the defining moment of my life so far. All built up to eighteen months in the Corps and now nothing. Maybe not even Jet. I have hope, but I'm worried. Where do I turn? What do I do?"

Emily had the hardest time dealing with the anguish in Mac's tone. "Well, you did a good thing calling me earlier. You will always have my support, even if I don't approve of how you are coping. The alcohol isn't fixing anything, it's just masking it. But we'll work on that when you've managed to get a grasp on life again." She'd seen too many good men, friends of hers from high school who hadn't come back right from the war, who had drunk themselves into an early grave. She wasn't going to let her child do the same thing. "Let's worry right now about getting you healthy and trying to give you a sense of peace in a crazy world. Jut baby steps, to get through right now. Big plans can come later."

"I don't like to be a problem. I wanted to protect you, Mom." He closed his eyes. "Don't worry about drinking. I don't do it often. I just do it when nothing else works. You and Dad shouldn't have come all the way down here. God…how much money did you spend? I could have slept it off." He wouldn't admit that he was leaving. It would just hurt her to much.

"It's so easy to get caught in this cycle of pain, and anger, and fear." He looked into his mother's eyes. "I wasn't prepared. Annapolis was supposed to prepare me to be a leader. But when push came to shove…" He sighed, unwilling to retread his cowardice.

"You are worth any money we had to spend. I wasn't going to leave you down here by yourself, not knowing what was going on. I've never been that mother, and I never will."

She had no idea what she should be doing for her child. He was pulling away from her and no matter how much she tried, Emily had no clue how to pull him back to her. "No one is ever prepared for what you lived through, Mackai. You could have spent a lifetime at Annapolis and not been prepared for the hell that was brought to your doorstep."

"I know. But I've also never been the guy who needed Mommy so much. Too damn independent, I guess." Even though he wanted to be strong, he knew he was breaking apart in ways that he hadn't since he was a little boy. The constant stream of images, of blood and smoke, death…they were killing him.

He rested his head on his mother's shoulder, completely surrendering. "Is it okay if I just hang on real tight?"

"You never need to ask, Mackai. One thing I'll always be here for is hugs and cuddles. You might think you're too old, but I can promise you that you aren't." She would do whatever she could to make her son better. "If you ask nicely, I'd even consider making your favorite cookies. What ever it takes. I'm not giving up on you."

"I'm supposed to be a man, in control. Empowered. Leader. Not needing my mom to make it better." But Mac couldn't deny how deeply he needed this. "This is what it takes. You, Dad, Jet. Safety. Sanctuary. Hope. Honesty."

And he needed to be honest. "I was out here because I was going to take off, Mom. I left my discharge papers on the bed. Don't ask, I don't know where I was going or if I was going to do something permanent. I know you think you're losing me. And you were. I don't know if you are still. Fifty fifty right now. But you gotta hang on to me, Mom. Even if I try to push you away. I could break everyone's heart but never yours. I don't want to burden you with this, but I need to."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere young man." Emily had known he was close to the edge, as had Keith. She'd never seen him so grim as she had on the flight and drive here. "You can be a man and still let me take care of you. You aren't completely healthy, and need help. I'm not giving in to fifty percent chance of losing you, Mackai, because I won't let you go. I'm not losing my child and you need to promise me you'll try to stick around. I want you to fight any urge to leave, and come talk to me before you do anything."

Mac nodded. "I promise. Do you have to tell Dad? He'll lurk over me like nobody's business." Mac shuddered and snuggled close. "Mom, I'm trying here. I'm trying so hard… That's why I'm leaning on you so hard."

"I'll tell him its' bad, not how bad it is. I'll try to keep him from lurking too much." She wouldn't add they both lurked because they worried for him, wouldn't help his situation but someday they'd have that talk as well. "If either of us lurk, it's because we love you and don't want to lose you. We're willing to work just as hard as you to make sure you get healthy again."

"Deal then. I'm on the team, Mom. You can count on me." Mac just absorbed his mother's warmth and comfort.

Keith watched Emily and Mac for a few moments then got out of the car and walked to the hotel room. He'd gather Mac's bag so that the boy didn't strain himself. Keith pushed the door open and stopped still. Jethro was there, looking frustrated and a young woman was wrapped in a hotel bedspread.

"Happy New Year to you, my son," Keith said softly, trying not to startle the girl. He crossed the room, squeezing Jethro's shoulder in a supportive gesture and when Jethro seemed to lean against him, he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Mom is outside with Mac, so don't worry."

He reached around and picked up the papers on the bed beside the girl, flipping them open and scanning them. "Medically unfit for duty, effective January 1, 1984. Damn them."

Shannon looked at the man, confused. "He's not your Pop, Jethro, why's he callin' you his son? Who is he anyway? You don't know much of anyone here, 'cept Mac and the other boys on base."

"Shannon, this is Keith Taylor, Mac's father. Dad, this is Shannon. Mom knows a little about her, probably not as much as she does now talking to Mac. But she's very important to me." Jethro could only hope that Keith understood. He wouldn't make Shannon feel bad, not intentionally, in fact he was willing to bet both Keith and Emily would love her. But convincing Shannon of that would be the real task. "I spent some time in Chicago with Mac, and his parents basically adopted me Shan. They're good people, give them a chance."

"Why's it always come back to Mac?" she asked, wrinkling her brow. "West Virginia and now Chicago and you didn't come back to your girl first. Or even so much as call me."

"Shannon, it is a pleasure to meet someone so important to Jethro." Keith extended a hand, trying to ignore the young woman's state of undress and what it meant. Was Jethro pursuing two relationships at the same time or were things not what they seemed? He watched the emotions flitter across her face and squeezed Jethro's shoulder as comprehension seemed to dawn.

"You're cheatin' on me with a boy, Leroy Jethro Gibbs? How could you? That's humiliatin!" She slapped the man's hand aside. "And it's sickening!" She jumped up and shoved her feet into her shoes, yanking her dress on. "Unnatural! Boys don't belong with boys, and not mine 'specially."

"Disgustin', Jethro. I ain't never sleeping with you again." She threw the door open and ran out, making a beeline for Mac and the woman he was with.

"Come on, she's going for Mackai." Keith tugged Jethro out of his shock and followed the girl.

"Get out of the way, lady." She pushed the woman away and began to hit and claw at Mac. "I hate you. Disgustin' animal. Takin' my boy away from me." She knew his chest was hurt and concentrated her blows there, clawing into his shirt. Good, he was making hurt sounds. He hurt her and she was gonna hurt him right back.

The moment of shock when Shannon shoved his mother was the advantage she needed and soon he was reeling from a pummeling that shouldn't have even fazed him. But she was going for his chest, ripping him open, and the pain was really bad. He was seeing stars.

"Mom?" He gasped out the word, needing to make sure she was okay.

"You see to Mom, Jet." Keith hurried over and pulled the woman into a bear hug, restraining her. "Come on, now. You don't want to hurt Mac. You're angry at Jethro but Mac hasn't done anything to hurt you, honey. You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt my son."

As expected, the girl, the child really, started crying and Keith held her close, rubbing her back. He desperately wanted to see to Mac, but he couldn't leave this girl to her own devices. She was so vulnerable and young.

He settled for a gentle hand on his son's knee. "Mackai?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Previously, Shannon Kendall attacked Mac Taylor after learning her boyfriend Jethro was in love with Mac. Mac has just been discharged from the Marines and he and Jethro nearly broke up when Jethro hid the relationship between him and Shannon from Mac.

Chapter Two

"I'm okay…Dad." But he wasn't okay at all. It was patently clear that Mac was in a great deal of pain. His fist rested over his chest, his eyes closed and jaw clenched, and Keith could see even in the dim lights of the parking lot that there was some bleeding. Maybe the Marines had been justified in releasing Mac.

Keith shifted so that his side and back were against the hood of the car. This way he could at least touch Mac's leg. It wasn't enough but for now it would have to be.

"Shannon, it's okay." He stroked the young girl's hair, feeling just as protective over her as he had for Jethro when they had first met. "Just let me in and tell me what you're thinking."

Shannon looked down at Mac so still, curled up to try and protect himself, and felt awful. "Oh goodness, what did I do? I didn't mean to do that. It wasn't him; it shouldn't have been him. I don't wanna hurt anyone; I'm just angry and scared. Jethro, he's supposed to be mine. He takes care of me, I need him and I don't want him to send me away."

"It's okay, honey. You reacted. You didn't mean it. I just hope you haven't done my boy any major damage. He was badly hurt, you know." Keith continued to stroke the young woman's hair. "You don't need to be frightened. Jethro may not be yours but he is a man of honor and will take care of you. But Shannon, know this. In my family you are not allowed to strike out at anyone. You will make this up to Mac when things are calmer."

Keith led her over to his own rental and sat her on the hood. "Start thinking about your apology to Mac, Shannon. He deserves it. I'm going to go over there to check on my wife and son."

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "You stay here, young woman. We have a lot of talking to do."

Shannon pulled the coat around her tight. She had to make all of this up to Mac and her family, she just didn't know how she was going to do it yet.

Jethro knelt down next to Emily, helping her up. "Mom, are you okay? I'm so sorry, should have done this differently. This is all my fault, I screwed it up big time."

"Jethro, you can't take responsibility for everything. You aren't at fault, Shannon needs to know what she did was wrong and she's the one who needs to be apologizing. She and I will be talking about manners and I can promise you she won't be doing something like that again."

Taking the offered assistance, Emily brushed her pants off. "Go to Mackai, he needs you more than I do. Be careful with him Jethro. He's not healthy, we're going to need to get him to the hospital. We can't take any chance, because I'm not going to lose him tonight."

"Lose him?" Keith spoke in an undertone, checking his wife over carefully. "Are you hurt? What do you mean? He's not healthy? Is there something I should know? He's healing…"

"He was hurt worse than he was letting on, Keith. Seems our boy didn't want to upset us. We need to get him to a hospital and get him checked out. There are more problems with his heart, still shrapnel in there that could kill him." Keith would take care of this, he was so good under pressure, and she could go back to being the concerned mother. "It's going to take him a long time to heal, and a lot of surgeries to get to a point where he can even start healing. We have a long road ahead of us."

Keith closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Good lord, Emily." He knew the Marines didn't kick able bodied and talented leaders out without damn good reason. When he'd seen the note, trepidation had started growing.

He looked over at Shannon sitting on the car. "Go inside the room, Em. Have her call someone, a friend, someone older, who can be with her. But hurry. I'll drive the boys; you follow. Shannon will have directions to the closest ER. I'll leave instructions for you to be let in as soon as you get there."

He brushed a hand over Emily's cheek. "We are not losing him, Emily. I swear that to you."

"You and Jethro take care of my boy." Emily knew that Keith was good to his word, and had never lied to her once in all the years they were together. He would care for both boys, and get Mac the help he needed. "We'll meet you there. Don't you worry about me. I want all of your attention on driving safe. Let Jethro take care of our boy. He'll do right by him."

Keith nodded, leaning in and kissing Emily deeply. "He'll be okay, Honey. Neither of us will accept any less."

"I know. It's why I'm letting you leave with him. Now go, get him the help he needs."

Mac kept graying out, coming close to passing out before something would jolt him back to awareness. He was bleeding pretty badly and there was grit there, sharp metallic grit he picked out slowly, gathering in his fist. At some point, he'd slumped over on his right side and he was slowly slipping off the slick metal of his car.

He forced himself into a near sitting position through sheer will before groaning. He wanted to ask for help but his mouth wasn't working right. His eyes slammed shut and he pitched forward, only vaguely aware of someone's arms tight around him, catching him before he could hurt himself even worse. Cast…Jethro. "J…Jet."

"I got you, Babe. Is this all from Shannon?" The girl had gotten in a couple of good shots, but it shouldn't have been this bad. "You got to stick with me, Mac. We'll get someone to look at you. Can't lose you now, not when I just got you back."

"Yeah," Mac nodded slightly. "Stay…don't go. Neither of us…going."

"Jethro?" Keith spoke in an undertone. "We need to get him to the emergency room, now. Mac's a lot worse off than he told Mom or me. Can't imagine he told you the whole story either. Mom said he's got shrapnel there that could kill him and he needs a lot more medical attention. Don't know about you, but I'm not ready to lose this stubborn mule. Get him in the back seat, son, and give me directions." He softened his voice. "And you, Mac. We know; we love you. Just try to stay calm and strong right now."

"Don't worry…"

"Don't give us reason to. Jethro? Come on, son. Snap out of it. I know this must be bringing back bad memories for you but I need you in the here and now with me."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Jet snapped out of it, knowing he had to get Mac into the car and to the hospital. "Knew it was bad, Dad. Didn't know it was that bad. And Shannon didn't help, going off the deep end the way she did. She's not normally like that, Sir; she's a good girl. Just scared."

Keith's hands came up and he smoothed Jethro's hair down. "Don't worry, Son. Don't worry, it's okay. Don't need any of that sir stuff, my boy. Dad will do." It dismayed him to see how Jethro had reverted to his military bearing, but he understood.

"Shannon will be with Mom; she'll be just fine." Keith reached for Mac and helped Jethro get him into the car. Mac grabbed him, pressing something into his hand. As Jethro gently settled Mac in, Keith examined what his son had handed him. Small bits of twisted metal lay in his hand.

"Jethro?" Keith said softly, showing him. "Check and see if anything else is working its way out."

"Sorry…such a weakling…"

Pulling Mac's shirt open, he could see where the bandage had lifted, and blood was seeping from the wound. The ragged skin and angry red marks didn't faze him any longer, as he had spent the last few weeks doing the bandaging for Mac. "This is going to hurt, but I need to check for anything new. I'll be as gentle as I can. Your dad will drive while I play doctor. Not so much fun when it's not a sex game, but when you're feeling better we'll have to play, to make up for it. I'll show you mine any time after this that you ask."

"Okay," Mac whispered, groaning when Jethro ran a gentle hand over his chest. "Any more souvenirs?" Mac hadn't made a big deal out of it but every week or so a small bit of metal would come to the surface, usually responsible for the bleeding and tearing of flesh. They had told him it would happen but it was still a bit strange, and a lot unsettling.

"Nothing I can find. Hope we don't have to go through a metal detector going into the hospital though. Can't be held up by some overzealous rent-a-cop who thinks he's stopping a criminal."

Mac tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead, pressing his head against Jet's shoulder. "Gotta work on your technique. Told ya woman scorned…"

"And you'll never let me forget it either. I'm so sorry, should have been faster. I should have known she'd do something like this. Just didn't believe she had any sort of violent tendencies in her. She's always been quiet, couldn't even kill a bug. So to see her like that. I've handled this badly from top to bottom."

"Gonna make you pay. On your back. Side. Whatever. You'll pay, beautiful boy." Mac snuggled in closer, his eyes drifting shut. "We gonna make it, you and me?"

"I've got no intention of failing. We've come a long way in a short period of time, and I'm not giving up on us." They'd have plenty of rough roads in the future, but after everything they'd lived through they had a good chance of making it. "Don't go buying jewelry for just every person I get involved with. Makes you special."

Mac was trying so hard to relax and Jethro's warmth represented comfort. "Who swept who off his feet, Jet?" His hands relaxed and he moved to Jethro's shoulder, above the cast, rubbing the tense muscles. "Don't lock up on me. How ya gonna carry me inside otherwise?"

"I'm fine, not the one you should be worried about. You don't weigh enough to stop me from carrying you in, but you may want to let your dad and I both help you in. Might not hurt so bad as me jostling you around. But if you want to get carried over the threshold, who am I to say no."

"Okay, Dad can help, if you insist." Mac nuzzled close. "You mean so much. We're gonna make it, Jet. If I have anything to say about it. Not gonna check out, so don't any of you think so. You guys worry too much."

"Just being cautious. You had major surgery, and should have known you weren't ready for anything too strenuous. I'll make it up to you, promise."

"First of a few, Jet. How're you gonna make what up to me? What did you do that was so wrong? Outside of sleeping with the kid? But I'm not talking about that now. Just…just wanna be with you."

"Drove you around the country, pushed you to meet Shannon. Lots of things that could have waited." They'd deal with the big Shannon issue once Mac was checked out and they knew he would be okay. "Just wasn't being a very considerate person, making you do all the stuff that I did."

"Mom and Dad sent us to Florida, I didn't say no. And I needed you to meet Mom and Dad in case…" Mac coughed again, he was so exhausted. "You better think about making it up. I'm unemployed. You're a big strong tough Marine. I'm at your mercy, you'd better treat me right, Gibbs."

Mac pressed even tighter to Jethro. "I need you by my side. Felt so damn lost."

Jethro stroked Mac's hair with his good arm, silently wishing him to settle down. Last thing they needed was a coughing attack. "I have every intention of treating you right. You should be getting some sort of settlement package, so you might be unemployed but hardly helpless. Once we get you back on your feet, the two of us can sit down and start thinking about what's next. We're going to need a place to live, and eventually you'll need a job. I could talk to the landlord in Shannon's building; he might cut us a break on multiple apartments. I'm pretty sure they have another two bedroom open." The look on Mac's face was heartbreaking, when Jethro mentioned the two bedroom, and Jet realized why real quick and quickly tried to make his lover understand, arm tightening around Mac's too thin shoulder. But before he could explain, Mac spoke again, his muscles tightening under Jethro's hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jethro. If you feel you need to be that close with her…do it. But I gotta look out for me. I'm not sure moving in together is a good thing right now. Maybe I should stay with Mom and Dad and figure stuff out and that gives you and her time to work things out without me intruding."

"You don't want to stay with me?" Maybe suggesting that they move close to Shannon had been insensitive, but paying for two apartments, when neither Mac nor Shannon would be bringing in enough for rent was going to be difficult to swing on his pay check. If the landlord would let him have two apartments at a decent price, it could be doable. "I'm coming back to Chicago with you, at least until I need to report back. I'm going to try to get temporarily re-stationed to Chicago, while you're healing. I figure we can work out what happens next after you're better. But if you don't want me around…"

Mac coughed again, a racking, weak sound that sent terror through Jethro.

"Of course I want to stay with you and I want you around, but…Shannon is another story, beautiful boy. I don't know if I can shoulder that stress. I know finances are an issue, though I have savings. Six years of summer jobs all saved up, and my salary. They pay officers pretty well, ya know." Mac paused catching his breath. You want to stay…in Chicago? But…West Virginia is your home, Jet."

"You don't need to stress about Shannon. She knows we won't be together, but I can't just desert her either. I'm the one who brought her here and I need to make sure she's taken care of. I owe it to both of our mothers to take care of her. I can keep you two separate though, I wouldn't force you to deal with her, not after this."

It would take some doing, but he could adjust to life in Chicago if he had to. He was a country boy at heart, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make it work. "My home is where you are, not any place specific. I can make Chicago or where ever you want to be home. Just need you to be there."

He wished like hell he could shut Mac up, but despite the coughing and pain in his voice, he seemed focused and Jethro needed Mac to stay with it.

"I'm not asking you to abandon her, wouldn't do that to you, Jet. All I'm saying is that I don't want to live next door to her. Too many opportunities for conflict." Mac nudged Jet's head up, staring into the other man's eyes. "But you'd rather be closer to the mountains, right? In your heart, you'd rather be closer to home. You can tell me."

But he didn't have to. Mac knew the Midwest wasn't a place Jethro would ever truly call home. "Let me heal and get through surgery and then maybe we can come back to Virginia. We'll find a way for her to keep her place and job, Jet. I'm not going to abandon her either."

"I like it here, but it's as good as Chicago would be, Mac. I can go wherever we need to be, I'm not picky. I enjoyed my time in Chicago, it was a nice change of pace. After being up at the cabin for those couple weeks, it was kinda nice to see how the other side lives." He'd do what ever he had to, and Chicago would be as good as any place. Virginia would be fine too. He still had a couple of years and probably a couple of bases to serve at, but where ever he landed would be fine if he had Mac with him. "This part of the world isn't bad either, a little ways out from the city, and you can land almost in the country, but still be close to what ever you need."

"We won't worry about the details right now then. You know I'm not too fussy. I just need you…so damn much, sweet boy. I promise, we'll find a way to compromise."

"We're going to need two rooms where ever we end up, in case any of the guys come over, Mac. A place that looks like where you sleep, not where you will sleep. You and me- once you're better, we're not going to be separated. But if I'm going to survive my enlistment, we're going to have to make it look like we're nothing more than housemates."

Mac understood, but it was a little hard to take, the adjustment that they'd have to spend their lives hiding. "It's going to be hard, Jet. Sure you want this? You could be a lifer, the Marines need guys like you."

"And I need a guy like you. Let's see how it goes, Mac. The Marines let go one of the best men for the job. I don't know that I need them if they don't need you. I'll see what happens. If I get a better offer, I'll take it. I don't want to live life hiding if we don't have to."

"They let me go for good reason. They knew I was in bad shape, Jet. Hell, I knew. It was just easier to pretend to be okay." Mac swallowed hard, considering their future—really considering it. "If we don't have to, I don't want to hide either, but I won't have you in any danger. Just please don't give up your future, sweet boy. We'll work it out. I can probably get a teaching certification right now…I'm not helpless and I have a degree."

"Your dad mentioned you maybe going back to school. That might not be a bad idea. I think you'd still qualify for the GI Bill, so you don't have to work crazy hours and do school on top of it. Something to think about, although you don't have to if you don't want to. You get to totally reinvent yourself, and you can do what ever you want. No one can tell you, so just think about it."

Mac gave Jet a shy, tired, completely sad smile. "Follow my dreams? But they were always to serve. I imagined I'd stay in for ten years or so and then maybe go law enforcement. Not an option now, sweet boy. I don't know what I want to do beyond that. I could teach, but I don't think it's my passion. Not like the Corps are…were. My whole reality just shifted. I have to think it through."

"You'll figure it out, Mac. I know this isn't your dream or your ideal life, but it's what you've got and I'm thankful that you have it." Jet would do whatever it took to get Mac doing something outside of the Corps. He'd be a great teacher, or he could probably write about his experiences and make a decent amount of money until he figured out what he wanted to be when he grew up. "We'll figure it out together. I'm going to have to find something else to do eventually. Maybe we can both figure out what we want to be when we grow up."

"You'd be a hell of a cop or investigator. Jethro Gibbs, Private Dick." Mac smirked. "Then again, that is completely for me and me alone."

"Boys…boys. I'm open-minded, but I have no desire to hear about your sex games. Nor, do I imagine you'd want to picture your mother in a maid's costume with a feather duster." Keith was relieved to hear Jethro bantering with Mac. He watched silently as Jethro touched Mac gently, his cast all but forgotten. He was a great man and Keith was so happy he and Mac had found each other. "Don't overdo back thedre, Mackai."

"Sir, no offense, but I never want to ever think of Mmom that way. Promise to keep anything we do between us, as long as you never say something like that again. I was just trying to keep Mac calm, giving him something else to think about while I was poking around the mess on his chest."

Keith met Jethro's gaze in the rearview mirror, giving him a look of understanding. "Don't think you're not too old for me to paddle, Jethro Gibbs. I said no more sir, and I meant it, Son." The way Jethro was with Mac warmed his own heart. "How is our patient doing back there, Lad?"

"Yes, Sir.. I mean Dad. Habit more than anything." Jet was stroking Mac's hair, trying to be soothing without hurting him anymore. "I think he'll be fine. His breathing has calmed down considerably, which is a good sign. Not that I'm a doctor or anything, but I've been with him through some of these pain attacks. It's a good sign."

"You've been here before?" Keith was horrified. "And you didn't think to tell your mother or me this why, Jethro? We knew it looked bad, but we had no idea…we had no idea. Could we lose him, Jethro? Tell me the honest truth."

"Never this bad, Dad. But pain combined with nightmares, it can get scary. Threatened to take him to the hospital once in Florida, but he made me promise to let him try and calm down on his own." Had scared the crap out of him, but Mac had been able to calm down without medical intervention. "He didn't tell me how bad it was, not until tonight. And even then I think he's holding out on me. Something we'll have to talk about when he's feeling better."

"Oh boys…my boys." Keith followed the signs to the hospital. "You're both coming back to Chicago with me. Mac's been discharged; you still have your cast on. I'm not having either of you on your own, boys. Mom and I will take care of you both. No arguments, am I understood?"

"After tonight, not going to argue. I need to report back to base first, clear the time with my CO. I'll see what I can do." If Jet could make this work, he would. Mac needed his family right now, and he needed Mac. "I'll try to get reassigned to someplace closer to you, at least temporarily. Eventually, I'll have to come back here more than likely, but maybe not so soon. Just need a place to report in and keep the Corps up to date on my arm."

"We'll work it all out, Jet. Thank you for not arguing. We'll clean out Mac's quarters, he won't have to deal with that right now." Keith met Jethro's eyes again. "We love you boys and we're going to heal the both of you, I promise that. You can relax and trust us, Jethro. You too, Mac, though you should know that after all these years."

"I trusted you, Dad. Just didn't want to bring our problems into your home. We've been getting better, and thought it was just a matter of time. Won't make the same mistake twice."

"The responsibility isn't on your shoulders, son. I think Mac hid a great deal from all of us. Yourself included, my boy. Mackai? No more lies and no more hiding. We can only heal you if we know how bad it is, understood? Both of you."

"Okay, Dad. What do you want to know?"

"How bad is it, Mac. Tell us."

Mac let out a shuddery sigh and talked slowly, deliberately. "Truth. Okay. I was supposed to die. They told me it'd be a miracle if I lived and I think they maybe lost me a couple of times on the table. Shrapnel is buried deep, and it is either gonna work its way out. Or…I drop dead one day. Later on, they can operate but not now. So say your goodbyes, Lieutenant, just in case. Fell in love, tried to make sure you were all okay if I was gone. Wish you understood."

Keith sent up a silent thanks that they were pulling in to the hospital. He hopped out and got in the back, needing to be close to both of the young men. "Mac, I want clearance to look at your medical records. I will find the best damn doctors in the world. We'll work together to heal you. None of us are going to lose you. None of us, our boy." Keith stroked the back of Mac's neck, allowing Jethro to take the dominant role in comforting his soul mate.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I'm not going to give up on you or on us, Mac, and I don't expect you to do that either." Jet couldn't face a future without Mac, and didn't know what he'd do. "You need to let us all help you, make things easier for you. Just don't leave me ok?"

"That was why I brought you home. In case…you'd have family if…" Jet sounded like he was near tears and Mac pulled back enough to settle more comfortably against the other man, looking into those liquid eyes. "Not the one leaving, beautiful boy. Not the one with the girlfriend. Yours, long as you'll have me."

"By her reaction, even if I wanted to go back to that I couldn't. It's you and me, against the world. You're stuck with me."

"Place I like being stuck. Love you way too much. Not healthy. No objectivity when it comes to you."

"I'm not objective when it comes to you either. Haven't been from that first night we met, although it's gotten worse since. Only want to make sure you're safe, that you're eating. I've turned into my mother, which is kind of a gross comparison, considering what we do in bed together."

"Just don't turn into mine and we'll be okay. God…Jethro Gibbs…I love you so much."

"Love you too, Mac." Jet leaned in, kissing the other man gently. "And I don't think Mom would let me turn into her. I couldn't possibly be that protective, no matter how hard I tried."

Mac chuckled and nodded. "Nobody could." He snuggled close, content to just absorb Jet's warmth.

Emily came up next to Shannon and put a hand on her arm. "We're going to go back into the room and you are going to call a friend who can come sit at the hospital with you, Shannon. I'm Mac's mother, and his dad is going to take him to go get checked out. Do you have someone you could call to be with you?"

Shannon was so cold but when the lady talked, she nodded. "Okay, Mac's mother. What should I call you, ma'am?" She thought hard. Cora was away visiting the grandkids. Maybe nice Victoria? Wasn't her son a doctor too?

"You can call me Emily or Jethro calls me Mom. You're family to him, so you're family to my husband and me, Shannon." It was apparent the girl needed a strong parental influence in her life, and if she would allow her and Keith in, Emily wanted to give it to her. "Just don't call me ma'am, makes me sound old, and I don't really feel that way at all."

"Okay Mrs. Emily." Shannon edged closer to the lady and looked at her bloody hand. "Before I use a phone, I should wash up." A fresh wave of tears started pouring down her face. "I hurt Mac. I didn't mean to. I was just mad. It's humiliatin', losing Jethro to a boy. It's unnatural. God's word says so. I don't want Jethro goin' to hell, Mrs. Emily. He's supposed to be mine, not some boy's."

"Shannon, I know you didn't mean to hurt Mac, and he'll know it too. You and he are going to have to talk and get to know one another, if for no other reason than because you both love Jethro. You can be mad, you just can't take it out on people the way you did."

It was going to be a long journey before her son and this girl could become friends, and even then she wasn't sure how friendly they would be. But for Jethro, they needed to at least come to some truce. Emily could see what Mac was speaking of, how young Shannon seemed, but also how much she was trying to act older than she was. "Jethro isn't going to hell, I promise you. I don't think that even God could be upset that two people love each other the way that Mackai and Jethro do. You just need to be around them for a few minutes to see it. You'll always be Jethro's girl, that won't change. You just may have found yourself another boy to help take care of you is all."

Shannon's lower lip trembled. "But I don't wanna know him. He's stealin' my boy. He's like Alexis on Dynasty and I'm Krystle. We gotta fight it out for my boy." She looked at the woman. "He isn't gonna get my Jethro, Mrs. Emily, cause I'm a baby maker and he ain't." Shannon hated that when she got upset, she sounded like she was a hick. "And Jethro gonna want babies some day."

Shannon didn't want to think that Jethro loved someone else. "Not natural, Mrs. Emily. They ain't gonna fit right together. Two boys don't have the right curves. How can Jethro love another boy? The Corps wouldn't let him."

That was it! That was how she'd fix it! "The Corps wouldn't wanna hear about Jethro loving a boy, Mrs. Emily. So he gotta come back to his girl. Or I'll sing like a canary."

"Oh Shannon. Don't lower yourself that way. You're a good woman, who has the chance to really become a great woman. A woman who wouldn't want or need to catch a man that way. Don't you know darling, there's a man out there for you, and only for you?" It was difficult to stay calm knowing that this girl had the ability to ruin the boys' lives in her hand, and she knew it. "Think about that Shannon. I couldn't imagine life without a soul mate, the one man in the whole world, who forty years later still makes my heart flip. Don't you want that for yourself?"

"But I want it to be Jethro. I wanted him always and forever. There's not another boy I want like him. I gave him my first time, Mrs. Emily. I can't let him go without a fight. I can't let him go and be with a boy, even if it's your son. Don't you think it's unnatural? Don't you want your boy with a girl and to have grandkids and stuff?"

Shannon didn't know what to do. "What do you mean lower myself, Mrs. Emily?"

"What I mean is you don't have to become a lesser person to fall in love. You should be proud of who you are Shannon, not become someone else or do things that don't show what kind of good person you are, to find someone to love you. You're a good girl, you deserve someone who will love you just for being Shannon, not because of something you did to catch him." She'd love grandkids some day, but there was always adoption, and she'd see that if they wanted children that Jet and Mac got them. "Someday they may have children, but it would be their decision. I'm happy that Mac found someone to love, even if it is another boy. They'll be okay in the end. And I have no doubt that you will be as well."

"What do I do, Mrs. Emily. My boy don't love me no more. There never been anyone else. He's my best friend. Where do I go without him? I got nowhere to go. My Ma and Pa are dead and the house was mortgaged. I got nowhere to go and nobody."

Shannon was so scared.

"You accept family when it's presented to you. You're special to Jethro so you're special to me. He and I talked about you while he was visiting for Thanksgiving, and I suggested that maybe you would want to come to Chicago and stay with us for a while. Get your diploma and maybe try college." She had hoped that helping Shannon would help Jethro, and still allow the girl to feel secure. "My husband, he's a teacher, and would help you with your classes. You wouldn't have to work, at least not as much as you do now. For fun money, not to support yourself. You're too young to be living the way you do Shannon, and I want to help you."

"You seem nice but I don't want to… Jethro is my boy. I don't wanna be with your man, Mrs. Emily." Shannon knew how that went. Her Pa had been after her to pay his debts with her body for a long time. Jethro had gotten her away from that before anything bad happened. "I should work. I don't wanna get in your way, Mrs. Emily."

"You don't want to be with..." It took a second but Emily realized what she meant. "No, you wouldn't be with Keith, not that way, Sweetheart. I don't know what kind of life you've led up until now, but you don't have to do anything like that ever again. We want to help you because you mean so much to Jethro. That means you're important to us as well. You can work; even pay a little rent if you want. But you don't have to. I'd like to give you the chance to just study and see what you want to do when you grow up. Nothing more than that."

"I don't gotta perform? My Pa always said that was what was expected. That was why Jethro got me out before it happened. And I love him. How'm I gonna be okay without my boy. Knowing he's kissing another boy. Infringin on your hospitality and with no way to pay you back. It's not right and my Ma wouldn't be proud." She blinked back tears.

"My ma wouldn't be proud of much I did tonight, Mrs. Emily."

"Wouldn't your mom want you to get your education, Sweetheart?" Emily was starting to understand the whole picture, and knew she had to do something for Shannon. She couldn't let the young woman continue down this road, not with a clear conscience. "You're always going to have Jethro, and you could have Mackai and Keith and me as well, Shannon. You could get your diploma, which would make your mom very proud, and then look at colleges. You're still young and have the world in front of you. You don't need to sleep with men to pay them back for treating you well. You should expect that."

"My mom knew I couldn't read the b and the d. I 'm not smart. The words make no sense, Mrs. Emily. I'm trying to read real hard but it isn't easy for me. I'd be lucky to get my diploma but I'll never have a college education. Since my Ma died, I was at the mercy of men. And Jethro saved me. But now my Pa is dead too." She looked at the woman, not sure how to convey that she was scared and couldn't believe that anyone would want to watch over her like that.

"Shannon, they have a word for not being able to read right like that. When the letters get all mixed up in your head, it means you're dyslexic, and luckily it's treatable if you catch it. Most adults, they don't catch it or know how to fix it. Just because you can't read all that well right now, doesn't mean you won't be able to if you learn how to compensate for what you can and can't do." It wouldn't be easy, but with help from herself and Keith, Emily was sure that Shannon would be able to get her college degree or even more if she wanted. "I want you to trust me, that I won't let anything bad happen to you if you come to Chicago. If Keith even looks at you like he wants something more than to help you with your homework, you'll come right to me and I will make sure it never happens again. But I trust my husband, he won't want to do anything but help you."

"They all say I'm dumb. It is very hard to read. My Ma tried to help, but she wasn't a good reader neither." Shannon edged closer to Mrs. Emily. "I…I don't know. I don't know what Jethro and his boy wants. I don't wanna get in the way and I have to work 'cause I have to make my food budget and pay my bills. I don't have a credit card or savings. When my Pa died, he left debts."

"I don't think you're dumb at all. I think you're pretty smart, and I bet Jethro does too. We'll talk to him, once Mac is okay and see what he thinks." She knew that Jethro would agree that Shannon should come with her and Keith, but talking the skittish girl into it was a different matter all together. "If Jethro thinks it's a good idea, will you come home with us? Even if you work, you can still get your diploma. That will help you get a better paying job, and make bills easier to pay."

"If Jethro thinks I should, Ma'am, and your man promises to not touch me, I will go with you. My Ma always told me not to look a gift horse in the mouth and you're miles prettier than a horse." Shannon wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but something felt right.

"Then we'll start to make plans once you talk to Jethro. I understand needing to talk to someone who knows you and only wants the best for you." Emily started making plans in her head, how to handle having a teen in the house again, and knowing this was the best thing for everyone. "You won't regret it, Shannon, and I promise, there won't be any touching you don't want. We're big huggers in my family, but if that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll try to put an end to it."

"Huggers are okay. Your man let me have his coat and he wasn't creepy. Long as he doesn't touch me in the bad places. What if he does, Mrs. Emily? Then what? I can't go back to Jethro, not after what I done to his boy."

"I can tell you Keith won't ever touch you like that. But if he does, you'll still have me. My husband isn't the man I believe him to be if he would do that to a young woman." She would have to see if Keith would introduce her to some of the girls from his classes. They might be able to help put Shannon's mind at ease. "He teaches high school, and I know not all teachers are good but he is. He loves his kids, wants to see them do the best they can. But he'd never touch them or act inappropriately."

"Your man is a teacher? Then he might surely think I'm not smart, ma'am. Do you teach too?" Shannon looked at the woman for a long moment. "You'd stand up for me over your man, Mrs. Emily? I never met anyone who did that before."

"He is a teacher, science classes which I don't understand. He's really smart at it though, so I tell him he's smart enough for the both of us." She had no idea what Keith thought of the girl, but she would be finding out soon. "If my husband ever touched you in a bad place, I'd be the first one to want him to go to jail. Shannon, that's how much faith I have in my man. I know he would never look at a girl your age, and see someone to play with."

"My ma…I mean, Jethro. He's smart too. Is Mac smart too? I bet he is." Shannon reached a shaking hand out to the lady. "Do you promise that you'll stand up for me if your man gets fresh? I hate to keep askin' but nobody but Jethro would before so I gotta be sure."

"Jethro and Mac will be coming with us for the time being, so the both of us will be watching out for you, Shannon. You have my word, the both of us are goin to be watching out for you, and will stand up for you if we have to." Maybe hearing that Jethro would be likely be coming with Mac would make her feel better. "He'll be there to help you adjust, and to help make things between you and Mac smoother. It will be okay, I know you're scared but this is a great chance Shannon."

"What of your boy hurts me. He could be really mad at me. He could hurt me and then what would I be. What would Jethro do, Mrs. Emily? I'm very very scared." She edged closer. "Since my Ma been gone, Jethro been the only one who loves me and watches out for me. It's hard for me to trust."

"No one is going to hurt you Shannon, if they do, they'll have to deal with me if they do. And none of them want to do that. They may be the males, but I run my house."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Shannon opened her address book and found the number, dialing it with shaking hands.

"I've got it darling, finish up dinner will you?" Victoria Mallard picked up the phone, wondering who could be calling on the holiday evening. Donald had promised that he wouldn't have to work tonight, but if he got a call from the hospital, he'd have to go. "Happy New Year, Mallard Residence."

Shannon sniffled when she heard the British lady. She loved the lady's voice. "Mrs. Victoria, it's Shannon Kendall. I done something awful and I could use you and Dr. Donald's help."

It took just a moment for Victoria to place the young girl's voice. She had given the young waitress her phone number, just in case she ever needed help, but never expected her to use it. "Darling, what happened? I thought your boyfriend was going to be home and that you and he were going to be spending the New Year together. Did he do something to hurt you?"

"Not exactly, Mrs. Victoria. I got myself in some trouble and someone is hurt and going to the hospital." Of course the woman wouldn't want to help. Who would? She was just a stupid high school dropout hick from West Virginia. "Was silly of me callin' you like this on a holiday. Sorry, Mrs. Victoria. You come in next week and I'll make you an apple caramel crumble pie special."

"Are you hurt? What hospital are you going to? Your Jethro, he didn't hurt you, did he Dear?" Victoria was making motions at her son to stop what he was doing. She could drive over herself, but if Shannon was hurt, she wanted her son to be there to make sure that she was ok. "Donald and I will meet you there. If it's your boyfriend, you will come home with us tonight until he's gone. I won't see you hurt anymore, Darling."

"No, Ma'am. I hurt someone. My boy's…boy. He was hurt in the bombings and I…" She started sniffling. "They hurt me and I hurt them and now it's a big ole mess and I…"

She thrust the phone toward the woman and buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Hello?" Emily said into the telephone.

"What just happened to Shannon? Is she hurt? I told her that my son and I would meet her at the hospital, and it seemed to upset her." Victoria wasn't sure what was going on, but her young friend seemed to be honestly distressed. "She's a good girl, but easily upset at times. I had hoped that her boyfriend coming home would help her emotions."

"She's young," Emily allowed. "Shannon got some very upsetting news from Jethro this evening and she's taken it very badly. Much as I'd like to support her, my son is injured and I think she could use the support of someone who she knows and who isn't so distracted by circumstances. She really shouldn't be alone. Would you be willing to sit with her for a short time?"

"Of course I will. Are you on your way to the hospital? Tell me where, and Donald and I will be there to take care of Shannon. You're quite sure she's not injured?"

"Only her spirit. I'll look after her until you arrive." Emily had Shannon give the name of the hospital and stood nearby as she hung up. "Would you like to go back to your home and get changed, my dear? You look very cold in that beautiful dress."

Shannon nodded. "That would be nice. Mrs. Cora helped me learn to knit some sweaters. I have some and dungarees at home."

"Then we'll run you home. You'll have to tell me where you live; I'm not familiar with the area. Just came in to find MacKai, then I assumed we were going home. I guess we'll be staying a little longer."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Emily. I'm so sorry." Shannon sat quietly, giving the woman directions. When they got to the apartment, she turned to the woman. "Will you come up with me? I can get some of Jethro's stuff for your boy."

"I think that's a great idea. Mac isn't going to want to stay in a hospital gown for long, so sweats and a t-shirt if you have one of Jethro's around. It will be too big, but it will still make him feel better." Emily followed Shannon up into her apartment and was impressed with how well kept it was. It wasn't the most extravagant place in the world, but it was still homey. She was sure that had more to do with the girl with her than Jethro. "You have a lovely apartment, Shannon. I never would have guessed, knowing Jethro that he'd live someplace so cute."

"Jethro doesn't live here, Mrs. Emily. I live here all alone." Shannon automatically put on some water for tea for the lady. "I have to put my roast in the trash. I cooked for the boys. And then I burned the milk for Mac's hot chocolate."

"When the water boils, Mrs. Emily, we can take you some tea along. My Mama wouldn't forgive me if I didn't offer tea."

"You go get ready, I'll deal with the water and let me look at the roast. It may not be so bad off. May be able to salvage some of it at least." Emily had assumed that Jethro had lived here, to help take care of the girl. She was going to give that young man a talking to. "I'll make us both a tea, and if you have some to-go mugs, we'll take it with us to the hospital. It's going to be a long night I fear."

"Up in the cupboard, Mrs. Emily. I got two thermoses."

She ducked into the bedroom and pulled on jeans and a sweater and pulled her hair into a ponytail. The uncomfortable shoes were replaced with sneakers. When she was done, she took an overnight bag and put two of Jethro's shirts in, some boxer shorts, a pair of sweatpants, and slippers he never used.

When she came out, Emily was looking at the cross stitch hanging on the wall. "My Ma made that when I was born. Shannon Marie Kendall. December 17, 1967. I was a small baby." She stared hard at the letters. "I can read my name but not the December, but I know it of course. What kind of tea do you like, Mrs. Emily?"

"It's beautiful Shannon, and if you give us a chance you'll be able to read December, alabaster and any word you want to. You'll see, Darling, the whole world is out there waiting for you to conquer it, and you just need a little assistance getting to where you can." Whatever it took, even if it meant selling her home and coming to where this young woman was comfortable, although that may be the only option with Mac being as sick as he was, she would do. "I'm not picky, whatever it is you have is fine."

Shannon's lower lip trembled. "Why are you bein' so nice when I hurt your son, Mrs. Emily?" The first thing she did when she got into the bedroom was to wash the blood from under her fingers. "I'm so bad. I'm sorry. How do I make it better?"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt Mac, but you were angry and scared. If I can make you less scared, then we're taking a step in the right direction. I have a lot of love to give, and only one son to spoil with it, so having someone to help is a wonderful thing for me. I know I'm not your mom, but I would like to be someone that you can turn to when you need help." So far, Emily hadn't seen anything inherently bad about Shannon, just a scared little girl. "You're going to have to talk to Mac, try to at least form a truce. Not tonight, but when he's feeling better. You two can't fight over Jethro, he's important to you both and you are both important to him. He shouldn't have to choose."

"When I get scared, Jethro hugs me. I miss that," Shannon admitted. "I gotta make it up to Mac but I don't know how. I don't wanna fight. I just don't wanna be all alone in the world. I'm scared, Mrs. Emily."

"You have a family with us now Shannon, you won't be alone. And I think I can find some appropriate young people for you to meet and hang out with. You'll see, things will be different for you. You've got a lot more people then just Jethro to take care of you now."

"Why do you wanna do this when I hurt your boy, Mrs. Emily? How good do you know Jethro? How come you wanna take care of him and me, Mrs. Emily? I don't understand."

"I just met Jethro, but he's with Mac. That makes him family. You are his family, so that makes you my family as well. But as my family, I have to ask you to not ever attack Mac again. I know that you feel he stole your boy, but Jethro is an adult who made a decision. I want to help you, but you have to know that if you ever do what you did tonight again, I won't be able to do anything more for you, Shannon. You are a good girl, but I have to put my son's well being first and foremost."

"I won't hurt your boy no more, Mrs. Emily. I promise." She solemnly crossed her fingers over her chest in a cross my heart motion. "I shouldn't have hurt him. I was terrible."

"I won't argue with you there, but you're going to turn over a new leaf. You'll apologize to MacKai, and try to make peace with him. I know it won't be easy, but you're going to have to try all the same. I'll speak to him as well; see if I can't talk to him once things settle down for him. My son is stubborn, but he'll understand given time."

"What will he understand? Why I did what I did? Or why I'm dumb?" She desperately wanted to ask for a hug but didn't know how. She'd been away from her ma for too many years to really remember what it was like to have a woman in her life.

"You're not dumb, and I don't want to hear you say that again. Young woman, you have a chance to turn everything around. But by continuing to put yourself down, you won't ever move past what you are." If they were ever going to turn this girl's life around, Emily knew she was going to have to insist that she stop putting herself down. "From here on out, you're just as smart as Jethro or Mac or even Keith. You might have more to learn, but nothing is going to stop you."

Shannon couldn't help crying. "Nobody ever believed in me like that, Mrs. Em. Nobody, not even Jethro, made me feel this worthwhile. I would love another mama. Jethro's mama wasn't even this nice to me."

"I would love to be that for you, Shannon. I would never assume to take the place of your mother, but I'd be happy if you could think of me as someone your mother would approve of to help take care of you. You're still such a young girl, you should be in school and going to football games and parties on Friday nights, not working all the time to barely make ends meet. If you allow us to help, you can be that girl again. Even if you want to work you can still do that. But you need to enjoy this time, because adulthood will happen sooner then any of us would like."

Shannon looked at the older woman and stretched a hand out. "Doesn't a mama hug her little girl? It's been a long time since mine's been gone, but I remember that."

"Come here, Sweetheart." Emily opened her arms for the young girl, wrapping her up tight. "You never have to ask in our house, any one of us would always be happy to give you a hug."

Shannon rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "Wanted a mom since I lost mine and mine wasn't anything like you. She wasn't kind and sweet like you and supportive like you."

"Not all mothers are the same. Just because she wasn't sweet doesn't mean she didn't love you Shannon, just that she didn't always know how to show it." Her heart was breaking for the younger woman, but at least now, she knew that Shannon would be well taken care of. "And you'll find I'm not always this nice. I'll ground you if I have to. Just try to make sure I don't have to."

"She loved me, I know. But she didn't want me to be better. She wanted me to be just like her, with a husband who worked in the mines and only a little education. You see things in me that nobody ever did before Mrs. Emily. Mama. What is grounding?" She'd never heard the term before.

"You've never been grounded before? Well, at least I don't have to worry about you acting out I guess. If you do something wrong, like break curfew or sneak out of the house. Anytime you break a rule I guess, if I think it's something that you need to be punished for, you might get grounded." Although it seemed to Emily that anything she took away from the girl wouldn't make her life any worse then it currently was. "So if you break a rule, I could take away your TV privileges, or give you extra chores to remind you not to do it again in the future."

"I don't know what it means even, Ma'am. My father, he had me work on the house a lot plus school and there wasn't much time for fun. I couldn't get into trouble cause I was working from five in the morning in the house and then I had school and then more chores. I don't mind doing chores. I'm a very good cook. You should try my pies."

"We'll come up with some chores for you, and an allowance as well. And now I know what not to use if you do get in trouble. Which I'm sure you won't. You're a good girl, Shannon, I can tell."

"Even though I hurt Mac so bad tonight? You got faith in me that no one, not even Jethro, has. I'm not gonna disappoint you, ma'am. I promise you that." She shyly held out her hand. "Pinky swear it even."

"I don't think you meant to hurt Mackai, and I'll be asking you to help out a lot in getting him better. So that may be punishment enough for you." Emily held out her pinky in the same way that Shannon was, and smiled when the young girl grasped it and shook. "I've missed that, boys don't pinky swear. I haven't done that since I was a girl myself."

"Boys can be kind of dumb, Mrs. Emily. Really quite dumb, don't you think? Your boy bein with a boy, they must be all sorts of dumb." She winked to make her comment less angry sounding.

"You have no idea, Shannon. Boys think they're in charge. They aren't, we're in charge, and they're silly enough to believe we're the weaker sex." For the first time since meeting Shannon, she felt that things might turn out okay. "And we're smart enough to let them believe it, while doing exactly what we need to do behind the scenes. It's the wonderful part of being a woman."

"I got a lot to learn from you."

Keith raced into the hospital ahead of the boys. With some wrangling, they had Mac on a gurney with a nurse taking his blood pressure. Keith breathed deeply and turned his attention to Jethro, pulling the young man into his arms.

"It will all work out, Son. Mac will get through this." If only he believed it.

"It never should have happened. I should have known that Shannon was going to do something like this. Mac warned me, and I didn't believe him." Jet let his adopted father hold him and console him. "I didn't do enough to protect him, and now look at what's happened. I should have stopped her."

Jethro was taking so much of this on his shoulders. "You aren't responsible for the situation and what Shannon did, my boy. The situation spun well out of your control. Mac reacted badly, Shannon reacted badly, and you're all responsible." He rubbed Jethro's back in circles. "You have such a leader's mindset, Jethro. Darn shame you aren't an officer, Lad."

Keith looked at the door behind which Mac was being examined. "What are your plans now?"

"Mac kept saying that, wanted me to go to officers school. Really, not all that interested. I enjoy knowing I'm smarter then my COs and living up to and surpassing expectations. Makes me look good, and I like the work I do. Don't want to be a paper pusher. So I'll stick with what I'm doing."

"Do you think you'll stay in the Corps, Jethro? And you and Mac? Will you continue to be involved, Son?" Keith didn't know what Jethro's frame of mind was and didn't want to be presumptuous.

"I'm not going to give up our relationship, not even for the Corps. I think Mac and I can be together and I can still fulfill my commitment. That's the only plan I have right now. The two of us will need to be careful, but I think we can make it work." Jet didn't mind the questions, knowing Mac's dad only had their best interests at heart. "I will do everything possible to make this relationship work. I don't want to lose him."

That eased Keith's mind. "You didn't hear him, Son. We were nearly mourning him. Emily may not have known but I think Mac was going to leave us, either by running or by his own hand. We'll bring you both back to Chicago; help Mac adjust. Then, if he wants to settle down here, if you both do, your mother and I will do everything in our power to make that happen. Mac will be adrift for a time, Lad. All he's ever wanted to do was to serve. He won't have any chance of the other services or the guard or even law enforcement. I'd like him to go back to school, get a graduate degree. Whatever you boys want or need, we're here, Jethro. We have savings, we'll relocate if need be. But we have you boys and we won't lose you."

"I want him to do what ever it is that makes him happy, Sir. If that's school, I'll push him in that direction. If it's not, then we'll work on figuring out what it is. I've got several more years before I can get out, so I'll try to be where ever he wants to be, but I'm still at Uncle Sam's mercy to a point. But we'll make it work."

"You make him happy, Son. You know that, right? You two truly complete each other. And he trusts and respects you and your opinions. Between the two of us, we can offer him what he needs and he has Emily to coddle him."

"I've got a feeling it will be a while before she lets Mac out of her sight. She's in momma bear mode, which is great because he might actually do what the doctors say if Mom's there to make him. We did a lot of relaxing in Florida, but it wasn't enough obviously."

"Jethro, we sent you to Florida. We're responsible too. We should have kept you right nearby at home, rather than letting him drive hours and hours like he did. Emily needs to take care of Mac and you, Jethro, and I imagine Shannon too. How will you feel if she takes Shannon under her wing, Lad?"

"Mom and I talked about it a little, when we were in Chicago. She knew I took care of Shan, that she was the only family I had left." Jethro could only hope that after tonight, Emily still felt the same way as she did before Shannon had gone nuts, knocked her down, and put Mac in the hospital. "She needs more then I can offer her, no matter how hard I try. She needs Mom to guide her and teach her that she can be more then she is right now."

"Would she be open to spending some time with us, Son? I could get her into my school, I'm relatively sure, and I have friends who would be glad to do some one on one tutoring."

Keith wrapped the younger man in a comforting embrace. "You will be cared for and Shannon will be too, Son. You don't need to take all these burdens on yourself."

"I don't know, I brought it up to her and she seemed to think I was just passing her off. But we could talk to her again. She needs to get her diploma, she's wicked smart but she doesn't read well, but she can do math real good. She's got great cooking and baking skills too. Both her mom and mine taught her everything they knew. She doesn't even need recipes, just remembers them." If there was anything Jethro could do to convince the Taylors to help Shannon, he'd do it. "She'd be great to help Mom out, in the kitchen and around the house too. Not saying you turn her into the hired help, but where we come from girls are taught young how to be good wives. She'll want to help out, if you give her a chance."

"Jethro, easy, Son. Easy. You don't need to sell her skills to us. Remember, I'm a teacher; I've seen my share of good girls in bad circumstances. Let's see what Mom has to say about it all, and we need to consider Mac as well."

But Keith suspected it might work out.

"Mac isn't going to like anything we come up with. Not that I blame him. She was out of control. But we still need to help her."

"We'll speak with him, Jethro. He's only one of four of us and we can make him understand. Please don't stress yourself, Son. We'll work it out. Let me figure out the details. Makes me feel useful."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter Four

Keith had been so intent on comforting Jethro that he hadn't noticed Mac leaving his cubicle. He was being wheeled back now, his eyes closed, his muscles a bit less clenched. "Painkillers, I imagine and X-rays. You sit with him, Lad, and I'll consult with the doctor."

"Yes Sir, I mean Dad." It was difficult to not think of Keith as a superior officer, but he didn't want to upset the man any more than he already was. "I'll watch over him, nothing will happen while I'm here."

Keith cupped Jethro's head and deposited a brief kiss on the other man's forehead. "That's my boy. I'm proud of you, Jethro. If you need to call me sir, you do so. I was just worried that you were pulling back when I needed you here."

"No, that's not it, just habit more than anything. It's a sign of respect, like with my CO or even my dad at times. Calling you dad is fine, just sometimes if the sir slips out, know it's because I respect you and want to show it. Nothing more."

"I'm honored then, Lad."

They'd started an IV right away and Mac had been drifting until they took him to X-ray but the jostling roll awakened him. A familiar face swam into his vision. "Beautiful boy."

"Hey Babe, feeling a little better?" Jet took Mac's hand ,covering it with both of his. There wasn't much more he could do without giving them away, but he'd settle on this for now. "The medication should be helping a lot. Only reason why Dad left, you looked peaceful for the first time since I found you again. He's with the doctors. I'm supposed to take care of you."

Mac nodded. "Was drifting, peaceful. Don't get that much." He'd absorbed much of what they'd said. "Unless the X-ray is bad, I think they're packing it and bandaging me up. Surgery in future, stuck with me resting 'til then. Better painkillers though." He cracked a smile. "Gonna be dopey, Jet."

Mac slowly curled his fingers around Jet's hand and sighed. "Gonna make it on all levels. You, me. Life."

"I can take you dopey, as long as you're breathing. Bet you were like that when you were little, kind of silly and soft-spoken. Not at all like the commanding presence you are now." Dopey Mac needed protecting, where normal Mac would just brush off the concern. "We'll be fine, you'll be fine and I'll take care of you until you are. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, I was serious, and quiet. Ask Mom. I'm more a mouse than a commander right now." Mac's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. "Nice to be able to breathe, Jet. Like these drugs."

"You should have told me. I didn't do anything, you could have been dying and I wouldn't have known." He wouldn't do anything to upset Mac, not when he was finally looking peaceful. "We'll deal with that later. You just need to tell me if it gets bad like this."

"A true leader never worries his men. I got caught in that mindset, Jet. I know I was wrong. I know it wasn't fair to you or Mom and Dad. My flawed mindset." He sighed. "I don't like people worrying about me. You should know that, Jet."

"I'm not one of your men, Mac, not that way at least. I'm supposed to be you partner, someone who can help you when you need it and ask for help when I need it. This was just reckless." At least Mac knew he was wrong. That was something, although Jethro suspected Mac would do things the same way if he had to do it again. "Let's make a deal, if something is going on, we talk about it. I don't want to lose you and then come back after the fact and be wondering if I had missed something. I'd rather just know, and deal with it head on. Maybe that's the difference between officers and us enlisted guys."

"There isn't as big a difference as you think. We're no different. Well, right now…" Mac looked at his watch." Yeah, as of ten minutes ago, I'm no longer in the Corps, so you're a soldier and I'm just a regular guy. By the way…Happy New Year, Beautiful Boy."

He twined his hand in Jethro's. "You are my partner. You weren't when I got injured. I need you to understand that what happened then won't happen when I'm with my partner. Now I know we're committed to each other, that makes everything change in my mind and heart."

"Happy New Year.." A new year, a new start for the both of them, which they both needed right now. "Still should have told me. I was committed, but you can't tell me you weren't a bit scared too. It's why you ran instead of talking to me tonight. I was scared to tell you about Shannon, and look what happened. None of that will continue. We need to be honest if we're going to last."

"We're in a room alone. Could I have a real Happy New Year, Jet?" He urged his lover's head down and kissed him gently, but deeply, love overcoming lust. When they finally broke away, Mac tugged Jet so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and snuggled in close.

"Should have confided in you." Mac looked into Jet's eyes. "I was completely terrified. I still am. I was just worried that you'd run. You'd think I was a weak and whiny, that you wouldn't respect me. New year, new love, new leaf to turn over. I'll be honest if you'll be honest."

"I'll be honest. I think you know all my secrets now, not much there. Shannon was the big one. She'll tell you some other ones. I wet the bed until I was seven, but if anyone finds that out, I'll know who leaked it. No one but my parents knew that." Some day, they'd talk about his parents and more about growing up the way he had. Wasn't always good, but that was for another time. They'd also have to talk about Shannon, and her place in his life and why she was with him. "My life is an open book to you. If I'm not saying something you want to hear, ask me."

"You were a bed wetter?" That made Mac smile before seriousness overcame that thought. "I have one other big one, Jet. Otherwise you know everything." When Jethro nodded encouragingly, Mac continued.

"Not quite ten years ago, a friend and I witnessed his brother being beaten and I…had a gun in hand, but…I couldn't shoot the assailant, Jethro. And his brother died as a result of his injuries. My friend, he took the gun and did what I couldn't." Mac shook his head slowly. "I don't regret the fact that I didn't kill, but his brother is still gone and he'll always blame me."

Uncomfortable with the silence, Mac held up a hand. "And I'm a serial nail biter."

"Is this what your dad was talking about? Your friend who died right before you moved?" Jethro knew it had to be, but he never would have known that Mac had somehow been involved. "You never should have been in the position of having to choose, Mac. No boy that age should have to. But look at what you've done since then. Your service, and whatever you do from here on out, will honor that boy. I know you're going to argue with me about that, but just don't. You've been holding this in for a long time. You need to let it go, babe."

"Jet, they don't know. They just know that he died…not that we covered up the circumstances or that I was close to killing his assailant. I don't want them to ever know that." He caressed Jethro's palm in slow circles. "I don't regret what I did or didn't do, sweet boy, I know…I know."

"They won't hear it from me. It can be our secret together." No wonder Mac had run away as soon as he possibly could. "You've been running from this since you left Chicago. You shouldn't have had to do that. I know why you did, but it wasn't your fault. I guess I shouldn't be upset, you ran straight to me. But if you need to talk, or need me to scare away the nightmares, what ever it is I'm here to do it."

Mac blinked rapidly. "Jet…I never thought of it that way, but…you're absolutely right. I didn't realize before now. You…you hit on something there." And knowing that, maybe Mac could come to peace about it.

"Your so damn brilliant and you're so tuned in to my psyche. You told me something I hadn't even realized before now."

"Awwww shucks, I'm not brilliant. Just seems to make a lot of sense. Something horrible happened to you back then, and you left as quick as you could. Might not have planned on doing it that way, but it happened." Now something else horrible happened, but Jethro had every intention of making sure that Mac didn't run again. "You've got me to help out and keep things sane for you. Don't hide from it, let me help you."

"You are brilliant. Accept that I think you are. I wouldn't fall in love with an intellectual lightweight." Mac turned serious. "You don't hide ether. We both know we're having nightmares, but maybe we should start facing 'em together."

"It's what I've been waiting for. We've got everything that I can think of out on the table, so no more hiding." Jethro pulled Mac more firmly against him, letting the man's warmth relax him. "I'm not hurting you am I? Don't want you hurting any more because of me."

Mac let out a happy sigh. "Like you taking care of me. Kinda like I took care of you in Germany." Even though he'd been more badly injured, Jetho had seemed more broken at the time and Mac had spent hours soothing his newfound lover. "Not hurting me. You'll know if you are. Too many exposed nerves. This is nice, though."

His hand ran over the locked muscles of Jethro's cast arm, digging in deep. "Can't wait for you to get this off. Dad'll have all sorts of muscle building regimens worked out. Really want to feel both your arms around me and both your hands touching me." Mac rested his head against Jet's. "Double handed hand jobs, babe, and getting taken doggy style."

"When your doctor clears you for more then lying in bed, you might get your wish, babe. But until then, we'll have to settle for this. I'm not going to send you into a heart attack just because it's been a few hours since we've been able to have sex." Jet kissed Mac's head, needing to be constantly touching and making sure her was still there. "I'll have some time to do all the exercises your dad can come up with. I'm going to try and get assigned temporarily someplace around Chicago if it's possible. I'm on desk duty until the arm heals and I get my rehab time in. They don't need me here, and it might buy us some extra time together until I get called back to active duty."

"Few days, more likely. And I have needs." Mac assimilated what Jethro said and smiled. "Love to have you on my turf for a while, Gibbs, though we're going to have to get over the awkwardness of making out in my folks' place."

"I wasn't the only one who was concerned about that. Your parents are pretty cool, but I'm not sure I want to test just how cool they can be. But they have to know, with the two of us living together they're going to get more then cuddling on the couch." He wouldn't push his luck, but he wasn't sure that he could keep things to hand holding, especially not when he'd come so close to losing Mac.

"They won't get anything they can't handle but we're sharing my room. Our room now. And anything goes in there. We'll need to if what's going down is what happens." Jethro just gave him a look and Mac shrugged. "Mom'll claim it just came to her, Dad'll give the stern paternal look, but I know they've decided to help her, Jethro. And you know what that means just as well as I do. I don't like it, but I know where things are going. Mom and Dad have another young person to champion."

"I'll try to keep her away from you as much as possible. I know you aren't going to care for this, but she needs the help as much as you and I do. Your parents are wonderful, and if they can do something to help Shannon out, I'm all for it. But I understand where you're coming from. You don't have to worry, Mac. I'm not going to stray; I'm not going to run back to Shannon. I'm here for you and you alone."

"I can handle myself, maybe not now…but in general. Know this, Jet. You stray, we're over. I don't worry that you will, but the way you worked this situation left a hell of a lot to be desired. No anger, no upset, just know that it wasn't cool and won't happen again, okay?"

"It won't happen again. I never intended to continue with Shannon now that we were together, but I still should have told you before we were pulling up in front of her apartment." He'd almost lost the best thing in his life, because of is own stupidity. "We're starting fresh, although I don't expect a clean slate. I know I screwed this all up, and I plan on proving to you that you can trust me."

"And I love you enough to give you a clean slate, Jet. Let's begin again."

He took Jet's hand and placed it very lightly over his heart. "Right here is where you live. It felt broken when I didn't have you here." He gave Jet a small smile. "Guess it sort of is broken right now."

"But we're going to get it better. I'm here, and I'm not going to let a little broken heart take you from me."

Keith was waiting for the doctor to read the X-ray when Emily and Shannon came in. The girl looked to be absolutely beside herself but Emily was grimly determined. He folded his wife into his arms. "He's resting, Em. They have him on some painkillers, his vitals are fine, and I'm just waiting for the doctor to read the X-ray. Its all encouraging and we should be able to bring him home tonight."

"We'll take him and Jethro to a hotel. If the doctor says it's okay for him to travel, we'll be taking him home." How to approach bringing Shannon with them was going to be a whole other matter. Emily could try and sneak around it and convince Keith it was his idea, but that would take too much time, especially if they would be able to take Mac tonight. There was also the whole thing about bringing her back with Mac in the same car. Her son might not like that at all. Best to face this head on, and battle it out while Mac wasn't involved. At least then they'd have a plan for when he was ready.

"I want to help Shannon. She's all alone except for Jethro, and a girl her age needs a mother. We need to bring her home with us, and make sure she gets the things she needs to be an adult. Starting with her diploma. She's going to need a lot of help, and I think we're just the people to provide it."

Keith sighed heavily. "I was expecting this but not so soon." He had been anticipating this and had already made his decision. "Shannon in front, Mac in back, between you and Jethro. And if she lays a hand on our boy in anger, all bets are off. She's not to feel that she has a right to strike out at him. Never again. She'll go to school or get a job, and she's not to get in between our boys, Emily. I will not have Jethro and Mac further stressed. You and she can share a hotel room this evening but she's not to be with Jethro alone yet. I don't want her hurting him."

Keith took a deep breath and nodded at his wife's amazed expression. "I still have the ability to surprise you, don't I?"

"You do. I didn't think you'd go for it so easy. But I knew you saw the same thing I did, she needs someone and we would be good for her. But there is a problem, at least a small one." She should have never doubted her husband's capacity to love. He didn't have to teach anymore, but he loved his kids and wouldn't turn his back on them. "She's skittish around men. When I suggested that she come home with us she thought it was to be your personal sex toy. I promised her you wouldn't touch her. That means at least in the beginning not even hugs or inadvertent touches. I know and you know you would never treat a young woman that way, but her father has really done a number on her."

"I'm a father and an educator. I see a lot of lost young people that I can't help, Emily. For this one, we can make a difference. I'm going to do whatever I can." He gave Emily a gentle but sad smile. "I've dealt with this before, Emily. Has there been abuse or just the threat of it?" He thought back to earlier. "I restrained her after she pushed you down; I hope that didn't upset her further."

"She said you gave her your coat and you weren't creepy. So I'm guessing whatever you did wasn't enough to upset her. She even said that hugs would be okay, but I don't want her to confuse anything for a sexual advance." Emily knew that her husband would step up to the plate, he still taught so he could help kids as much as he could, that and he just loved children. "I don't think there has been any physical abuse, perhaps mental and emotional, but she said that Jethro saved her before it got too bad. If her father weren't dead, I'd kill him, I have never hated someone so much in my life. What he did to that girl's self-esteem should have gotten him shot, or hung by his toenails. Something just as horrible as what he'd done to her."

Keith rubbed Emily's back, trying to soothe her. He couldn't tell her some of the horrors around the children he'd taught throughout the years. "Not every parent loves their child or wants them as much as we wanted Mackai, Em. It's a darn shame that people like us didn't have more kids while people who don't treat their children like the treasures they are do."

"We may not have had more, but it looks like we're going to get the family we always wanted. Two more children now, and who knows how many more to come." Relaxing into her husband's embrace, she tried to let go, knowing that Shannon would be safe with them, and she wouldn't have to worry about the next man who came along and took advantage of her. "Not how we planned it, but I think we'll be fine all the same."

Keith gave his wife a gentle smile. "Looks like we do have that family, not as grown up as they'd like us to think they are, darling." He tipped her chin up, kissing her gently. "Happy 1984, Emily Taylor. I owe you a romantic dinner and some champagne when things have calmed down."

"I'll hold you to that, darling. When we get home, when all our children are home with us." The past year had been difficult, with Mac being deployed then returned to them in pieces, but they had prevailed. Their boy would get the medical attention he needed, and they would deal with the rest of everything as it came. "Can't say I'm upset to see the past year end, but I know that this is going to be a very good year for us."

"We have our son home, and he's brought us the gift of two lovely young people. We need to count our blessings, love." Keith caressed Emily's cheek and brushed his mouth over her forehead. "This will be the year of healing."

"We all need that, both body and soul. I look forward to a day when I'm not worried about MacKai or Jethro, and now Shannon. All three though are finally on the right path with our guidance." At least she hoped so. "And maybe it's time that we work on us. I've been neglecting you since the bombing, and you need me just as much as the children."

"You're their mother now, in blood as well as intent. You will never stop worrying about them, Emily. And you have not been neglecting me or our marriage. We are every bit as solid as we have ever been, Sweetheart." Keith caressed her face. "I love you more every day."

"Only because you overlook my flights of fancy and my ability to worry about not only our boy, but other children as well." Emily closed her eyes, trying to block out the bad things that had leading up to this moment. "You will always be my one and only love. I can add other children to the mix, and it will always come back to you and how much I love you."

"Only because I'm completely besotted with you, Emily," Keith reminded in a gentle tone. "I love you more every day, every moment. Your openness and the way you've accepted Jethro and now that lost girl into our home shows me in so many ways what an incredible woman you are and what a lucky man I am to have knocked you down all those years ago."

"I would have lost my son if I didn't accept Jethro. Even if I didn't adore the boy, I would have accepted and made a point of getting to know Jethro. I didn't think I'd like Shannon as much as I did, but I would have liked her even if she weren't connected to Jethro." Both of them were good people, and were going to enhance her family being a part of it. "And you only know you're lucky because I remind you all the time. I think I'm pretty lucky, you've allowed me to be who I am, and to be a mother before anything else."

"Things would have been different but I cannot accept that we would have lost Mac over it, Emily. We know our boy…Do you see that in him?" But they didn't know Mac as much as they thought they did, there were some demons inside their boy that they'd have to address. "Yes, indeed, Emily. You remind me how lucky I am by waking up beside me every day and giving me that beautiful smile. I would have worked ten jobs to keep you doing what you wanted and needed to do raising our boy."

"I know you would have. We did okay though. Wouldn't change any of it, not even the bad times. And even those, looking back now, weren't that bad." Sure, there were times that she wished could be erased from memory, but she still had the best husband and child in the world. "Now, we just have to hope we can get back to that. This is bad, but it's not something we can't deal with."

His mother had mentioned the young girl at the diner many times, but Ducky was shocked when the girl called and his mother was so insistent about going to the hospital. She didn't seem to have many details but her concern was catching and Ducky found himself driving quickly on the deserted roads.

As soon as they pulled up, she hopped out of the car and he was forced to hurry after her.

Shannon was standing off to the side, feeling very out of place, when Victoria walked in and made a beeline to her. "Mrs. Victoria!" Shannon said in relief.

"You're sure you're okay, Darling? You aren't hurt in any way?" Victoria gave her favorite waitress a once over, not seeing anything obvious. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and looked like the young teenager she was. "Tell me what happened, Darling. You can say anything in front of Donald, he'll help out in any way he can."

Ducky gave her an encouraging nod. "Hello, Shannon. Lovely to meet you." He took her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"Mrs. Victoria…I can't…"

Ducky nodded again. "I'll gather some information, Mother. You take care of your friend."

When he'd walked off toward Mrs. Emily and her husband, Shannon started shivering. "Mrs. Victoria, my boy…my boy likes another boy. That way. He don't want me no more."

"Oh Shannon, I'm so sorry. I know that you were looking for more from him than you had prior to this." Having heard all of Shannon's plans, she knew that the girl had to be disappointed. "Do you need a place to stay? We have plenty of space at our home, if you need to get away. What do you need, Darling? How can I help you?"

Shannon looked over at the people, Mac's parents. "The other boy, I hurt him. He was hurt in the bombings and I hit him and now he's here." She sighed and tried not to cry. "His mom and dad said I could stay with them, Mrs. Victoria, but I don't know. What do you think? Could you talk with 'em, see what you think?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want you going off with people that didn't have your best interest at heart." Victoria suspected that wasn't the case, but she'd still talk to the couple, and make sure. Shannon always took such care of her when she came into the diner for one of the girl's special pies, that she felt she owed it to her to do the same. "You deserve to have someone look after you Shannon, you could really do something more with your life given a chance. Do they live close, so we can still visit? I still expect you to join me for a proper tea, and I know you could do wonders with my mother's scones recipe. I make them, but they taste nothing like what my mum's did. You though, you have a gift and I know you'd do wonders with it."

Shannon wiped her eyes, aware that tears were falling. "I'd love that, Mrs. Victoria. They live…Chicago, I think? But Jethro lives here and I ain't leaving either. I like the diner and I want to try a real British tea. You promised me one and I'll hold you to it."

"Even if you go to Chicago, dear girl, we'll keep in touch. That's what the telephone is for, isn't it? And you can write to me, show me everything you're learning. Just because you're not here, doesn't mean we can't continue to be friends. I love to write letters, and will continue to check in with you, Darling."

"I can't read the curly writing, Mrs. Victoria. I wish I could but it doesn't make much sense to my eyes. Mrs. Emily says there's a word for what the problem is. She and her husband are right smart, just like you are."

"I can write without the curls, and it will give you practice with your reading." Victoria looked forward to speaking to the woman that had won over her young friend. "They must be smart, if they want to assist you this way. I am excited for you, you're going to be just fine I know it."

"I hope so. My boy…everything changed, Mrs. Victoria. I always expected we'd get married and I'd be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"You'll find a lovely boy, who will be yours and no one will be able to lay claim to him. You'll see, Shannon." Victoria wished she could make that happen for the girl, but she would have to find love on her own. "When it's meant to be, it will happen. Just don't rush it; it's a woman's prerogative to be selective in one's spouse. You have plenty of time, child."

"You'll have to tell me about your marriage sometime, Mrs. Victoria. I dearly want to know."

"Someday, Dearie, I'll tell you about my Trevor. You don't need to hear that sad story now though." Her husband had proved to her, that there was indeed a man for every woman out there; they just had to find one another. "You'll find a boy of your own, I met and married Trevor late in the game, at least for that time. I believe I did just fine for myself, waiting as long as I did. No matter how long you wait, you'll do just as fine, my dear."

"Trevor? He sounds so very classy ma'am. Is he Scotch like you and your son? Who is very handsome for an old man, by the way. He must be…like…thirty."

"A bit older than that, the boy got his fathers good genes. Hardly ages, but thank you, I think he's a handsome boy." Some day, Shannon would have a good laugh, at calling thirty old. "You won't think that is so old when you're that age, Darling, but I suppose to someone your age, that is old. Which means I must be ancient."

"Is he…dating?" There had to be a reason why Ducky stayed with his mother. "Or is he like…Jethro." He was very attractive and she didn't want to examine the pull she felt toward him. It wasn't right, so soon after Jethro.

"He sees women, but I've about given up on him settling down. This is the longest he's been in any one place, and that's the only reason I joined him here." Her child had traveled the world, helping people who needed it most and who were most often ignored. "Before, I was lucky to receive a card from him, letting me know what continent he was on. Since I had him pinned down, I decided it was time to visit. I found I liked it here, so I never went home. I've essentially imposed myself on Donald's life, which I'm sure also has a bit to do with the lack of women coming to visit him."

"He sounds like he has a wonderfully exciting life. I've never been out of the Virginias. Jethro said we were gonna go to Washington, DC, but we haven't gotten there yet." She sighed. "Some day I'd love to go to all those far flung places. Your boy, he should find himself a good woman to settle down with. You need grandkids."

"I've told him that myself, I would enjoy having children around. I never meant for Donald to be an only child, but after the war, his father was ill. Passed away too young, leaving just Donald and I." It had been difficult, having a child who didn't understand why his papa wasn't coming home, but they had survived it. "He's all I have left, and I am pleased he finally decided to settle in one spot. It may seem exciting to you, but his jet set lifestyle was distressing to his mother. Now, at least I know that when he isn't coming home, it's because his job is keeping him away and I'll see him in the morning."

"I think I understand. You know he's safe and he's just out being a doctor here nearby, right?" She knew Mrs. Victoria was widowed but she didn't know she lost her husband when he was so young. "No man will compare to him, right? I feel that way 'bout Jethro, but its silly when I think bout what you lost."

"No man compares to your first love. But darling, my circumstances were so different from yours. I had a not quite school age child to care for, and I needed to be concerned for him first, then for myself. I couldn't just bring a man in without knowing how it would affect Donald. So after a while, I decided it was easier to just be on my own."

"I'm still a little sad for you. You should get out and look. Mr. Parry at the diner, might be a short order cook but he's not like that icky cook from the Alice TV show."

"Oh sweetheart, don't feel sad for me. I had a wonderful husband and it was my choice. I needed to dedicate myself to Donald, and he was always very cautious about men who showed any interest." The boy still was extremely protective of her, and she didn't dare bring a man around anymore. "I'm much too old to be looking for love any longer, although I'm sure Mr. Parry is a wonderful man who would be a wonderful friend to have."

"But Mrs. Victoria, you're old but not dead."

No, I'm not dead. But I'm also quite set in my ways. I don't want a husband, and I have a son who escorts me to the theatre. I don't need much beyond that anymore."

A couple in their late fifties was huddled near the nurse's station. "Are you associated with Shannon? She's asked my mother to visit with her. I'm Dr. Mallard and would love to assist in any way."

"Doctor Mallard?" It had to be Shannon's friend's son. "I'm Emily Taylor, our son is a friend of Shannon's guardian. He was injured when he was deployed, and is still having medical problems. I don't know if there is anything you could do, but any assistance would be greatly appreciated."

"Mrs. Taylor." Ducky reached for her hand and kissed the back of it before shaking the man's hand. "I would be glad to consult, if you'd like. Has he been seen yet? Was he injured in the bombing a few months ago?"

"Yes, he was in Beirut during the bombings, almost died there. We were lucky that he was rescued and was able to walk away, although there is considerable damage to his chestt. He's had X-rays done, but we still don't know. They say he can go home, but after tonight I must admit I'm afraid of what can happen."

"Will you give me clearance to find out all the information you need to make an informed decision?"

"Of course," Keith replied. "I'd like to consult with you, Doctor. Em? Why don't you look after our boy…and Shannon." He turned to the doctor. "Doctor Mallard, we'd appreciate anything you can discover."

"Mother cares for the young girl, so anything I can do to help her and her friends. And please, call me Ducky, all my friends do. Mother, of course calls me Donald, but my chums from school gave me the name and it's grown on me. Less stuffy don't you believe?" Ducky knew that the name didn't always inspire confidence, but he hated being haughty. He may be a doctor, but he was no different from your average person. "I will speak to the doctor. He'll probably have you sign some documents, but I'm not unfamiliar with the staff here. They're good, but a personal friend working with them never hurt. At times, doctors tend to talk over you, not to you. I can try and decipher for you at the very least, if not see something else that may work for your son."

"All right then, Ducky." Keith watched his wife enter the area where Mac was being held and followed the doctor. He listened intently as Ducky procured the medical records and leaned in, shoulder to shoulder with the younger man and Mac's primary doctor. "How does it look, Ducky?"


End file.
